


Nightmares

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Nightmares, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: The name sucks, I may change it if I think of something better but basically Jack has a nightmare. Also it's only once but it's implied him and Sarah pretend to date to hide him and Davey cuz in 1899,ya know.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 25





	Nightmares

Jack shot up on the couch that he slept on when he stayed over and the Jacob’s. He slid off the couch and put his hand over his mouth to muffle his crying.

He didn’t want Davey’s parents to hear him, they were nice enough to let him stay there, this was unimportant. His whole body was shaking he knew that if he didn’t calm down, he’d have a panic attack and wake up Esther and Mayer. 

Jack climbed slowly back on the couch and cried into a pillow until he tired himself out and passed out.

The morning came and Jack woke up early to fold the sheets until he used them again tonight. Esther woke up and got ready and started breakfast while Mayer sat at the table. Jack walked towards the kitchen and asked “Anything I can do to help. Esther smiled at him and asked, “Can you wake up others?” Jack nodded and went to the Jacob’s siblings’ room and opened the door. 

He woke up Sarah first and then went over to Davey’s side of the bed he shared with Les. Jack leaned next to Davey’s ear and whispered “Time to wake up dear.” Davey’s eyes fluttered open and sat up on his elbows. Jack leaned in and kissed him slowly, they heard the door open and Jack threw himself backward and looked to the door, it was just Sarah. 

Davey sighed and said “Damn Sarah trying to give us a heart attack, she smiled and shrugged and went to wake Les up who quickly got dressed and ran out at the mention of breakfast. Sarah followed him and Jack pulled Davey into another kiss before Davey mumbled “We have papers to sell baby.” 

Jack groaned and said “Yeah yeah.” They walked into the kitchen and after breakfast, before they left to get their papers Jack awkwardly kissed Sarah’s temple before rushing out to get his papers. 

The day passed by and before they went home Davey sent Les inside and pulled Jack into a secluded alley outside the apartment building.

Davey pushed Jack against a wall and kissed him. When they pulled away, jack smirked “Miss me that much Jaco-mhm.” Jack’s words were cut off when Davey kissed him again. They headed inside before Davey’s parents got suspicious. 

After dinner, Jack was asleep on the couch again until he shot up again but this time screaming and was covered in sweat. This woke up Davey, Sarah, and their parents. Davey and Sarah rushed in and Esther walked over. Sarah sat next to Jack and Esther on his other, Davey sat next to Sarah. Esther asked, “What happened dear, are you okay?” 

Jack mumbled, “Just a nightmare, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you guys up.” 

Esther said, “Don’t worry about that.” Esther kissed his head and said, “Go back to sleep whenever you’re ready.” and went back to her bed. 

Davey said, “I’m going to take him out to the fire escape, go back to bed.” Sarah nodded and went to the room.

Davey led Jack out to the fire escape and said “What’s going on dear?” Jack said, “These past few days I’ve been having the same nightmare, it was worse tonight though.” Davey wrapped an arm around him and kissed his temple “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jack shuddered and leaned into Davey before muttering, “Well, recently, I’ve been remembering when I turned scab for like a day or two and, when I fall asleep I just remember the look on your face, Dave I-I thought I had lost you forever.” 

Davey turned Jack to face him and kissed his forehead and rested his forehead on his before whispering "Baby, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, I love you so so much, I was hurt when you turned scab but so was every newsies, what's important is that you came back and we won, okay? You're never going to lose me again." 

Jack kissed him again and said "Until we're expected to marry a woman and get kids." 

Davey sighed "We're not going to think about that right now okay? I don't care that I'm not 'allowed' to marry you, I'm not marrying anyone unless its you, and if one day you want to marry a woman I'll step back, if not we'll escape to Santa Fe or something, away from the city, you can get a farm and I'll pretend to work for you." 

Jack felt tears pool in his eyes "you'd do that?" Davey pulled him into a hug and whispered, "anything for you cowboy, anything." 

Jack hugged Davey tighter before they kissed each other goodnight and Jack went back to sleep, nightmares for gone.


End file.
